


Ideals & Reality

by neotheresa



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheresa/pseuds/neotheresa
Summary: A little gift for my lovely new friend, "daemonslae" on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterWars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWars/gifts).



"People live by relying on others. Some live to protect those they hold dear, others to fix their mistakes, and many live for the ones they love. But there are still more…" The blonde hesitated. “Who live to reclaim what they’ve lost…" The woman placed her hand against the shop window, staring at her reflection. “The will of those who walk the path they believe is strong and unnerving, yielding to nothing in it’s way. They seek to fulfill their will by obtaining power, both strength and knowledge. Some of them are called “evil”; others “good” or “protectors of justice”… And thus where man gather, so too do these feelings and clashing ideals.” Luna then turned her head towards her companion, her icy-blue eyes looking somber. “Is what you believe good or evil?”

“Depends on who you ask.” Nyx responded, his gaze fixed on the spot where Luna’s reflection had once been. “I don’t think those Nifs see me as the good guy. But I don’t think I’m this ‘protector of justice’ you speak of, either.”

Luna let out a small laugh. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. Maybe you’re not a “defender of justice”, but you are a righteous man who knows that truth and justice will triumph. Regardless of the repercussions, you do what you believe is right. Such is a way of life I can respect.”

"Well, Your Highness, I am the hero around here.” Nyx replied confidently, his signature charming smile appearing as his gaze turned to the princess. “After all, I did rescue you. Even if some of Insomnia was damaged in the process.”  He then shrugged.

“I suppose that is true,” Luna laughed, a gleaming smile donning her features. “Maybe we should have been more careful.”

Nyx was taken aback by the oracle’s smile. He had never seen such a sincere expression on her face before, and it made his heart flutter. “We?” he asked. “It’s you who decided to jump out of the airship.”

“You didn’t need to come after me,” Luna replied. “I would have been perfectly fine on my own.”

“Like hell I didn’t have to come after you,” the glaive retorted. “I was charged with protecting you, remember? That means not letting you bail out of an airship.”

"It was necessary at the time. Besides, your flying skills are terrible.”

”My flying was terrible?” Nyx asked. “Your’s really wasn’t any better. Apparently they didn’ teach you to do so at the Royal Academy for Oracles.”

“You’re right. They didn’t,” the oracle replied as she approached her bodyguard. “But at least they taught me to act dignified and respectful in the face of fellow royalty. Characteristics you could stand to learn.”

"Is that so?” The man asked in response. “I guess that makes sense. Growing up on the frontier, I never really learnt how to act around the elite of the world.”

Luna’s cheerful disposition became one of utmost seriousness. “Being raised on the Lucian frontiers has nothing to do with it. How can you know something that has never been truthfully taught to you? It’s as you say, I never learnt how to fly an airship, therefore I am incapable of doing so.” The oracle approached the glaive until her face was mere inches from his. “You are a courageous and valorous man. A type of character that has been uncommon in this world as of late.”

"Courageous people are not simply born, they are willed into existence. You may have been born outside the Old Wall, but you are made of what people expect royalty to be. You are made of what King Regis is made of.” Luna then stood on her toes and and passionately kissed her guard. “What you believe is good. You are a protector of justice. You are a hero. Never forget that Nyx Ulric.”


End file.
